


螺旋阵（8）

by lemom_melon



Category: bw - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemom_melon/pseuds/lemom_melon





	螺旋阵（8）

白大神坐在病床边看着因被注射镇定剂而陷入沉睡的人，为了保险起见，魏什么被牢牢固定在病床上，以避免其突然苏醒造成破坏。  
“神，”蓉生物走过来，手里拿着刚刚检测出的抽血报告，“他确实被注射了那种病毒，而且注射分量超出了一般剂量，以我们目前的能力恐怕不能控制他多久。”  
白大神没有回答，他的手指抚过那人因不适而微微颤抖的眼睑，揩去他眼角流出的泪水。  
“我们现在只有两个办法。”蓉生物继续说着，“第一，像对待那些实验体一样，把他泡在营养液里面等待解药研发成功，但谁也不知道解药何时才能研发成功，况且这种方式也只能保证他能活下去，病毒对脑神经的破坏是不可逆的，这也就是说，即便我们能够成功研制出解药，他可能也会因脑神经受损而无法恢复正常。”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有……第二个办法，趁他没造成危害之前杀了他，毕竟他被注射的剂量太多，未来可能会出现连镇静剂也无法控制的局面。”  
“如果我两个都不选呢？”  
“你知道这是不可能的，现在可不是感情用事的时候。”  
“解药呢？”  
“不可能，目前研发出的解药用在实验鼠身上都失败了，不可能用于人体。”  
白大神不再开口，他发现魏什么的眼皮颤动得厉害，他或许就要醒了……蓉生物也注意到这一点，急忙按下应急系统，只要魏什么有任何剧烈动作，机器就将给他注射足量的镇静剂。  
“咳咳……”魏什么咳了两声，他睁开眼睛，看向了白大神，眼神之中满是迷惑，“你是谁？”  
蓉生物瞪大了眼睛，她靠过来观察，用手在魏什么眼前晃了晃，“你是清醒的吗？”  
“我是清醒的吗？”魏什么重复了一遍蓉生物的问题之后才回答，“什么叫清醒？我不懂。”  
“这太奇怪了……”蓉生物刚想要继续靠近观察，原本还平静的人忽然再次失去了理智，他剧烈地挣扎着，想要摆脱身上的束缚。  
“神，小心。”情况的转变令人措手不及，蓉生物注意到白大神的手还停在魏什么的脸上，慌忙提醒对方注意，但白大神像是故意一样将手凑到开始发狂的人嘴边，任由他狠狠地咬住自己。  
好在刚刚的应急系统起了作用，剧烈的动作触发了警报，一管镇静剂被注射到魏什么体内，他的动作逐渐减缓，最终完完全全地安静了下来。  
白大神的手上留下一道深深的咬痕，有鲜血正在滴落下来。  
“我给你包扎！”  
相对比蓉生物表现出的慌张，白大神却对于自己的伤不太在意，他叫住了正在翻找纱布的蓉生物，“他这个状态能维持多久？”  
“镇静剂最多只能控制住他三天，到时候人体所能承受的最大剂量已经对他不会产生任何作用了。”  
“那三天之内，你们能研制出解药吗？”  
“怎么可能？只用三天……这是不可能的，我甚至都不知道我们的研制方向是不是正确的，这是不可能的！”  
“如果我能提供研制解药的血清呢？”  
“研制解药的血清？在哪里？”  
“我的血。”白大神看了一眼沉睡中的魏什么，他的唇边还沾有自己的血迹，他轻轻将那些血迹擦拭干净，“我们早该想到，既然病毒是失败品，那么疫苗或许和我之前注射的药剂有什么关系。”  
“你说的对……只是当初研制药剂的配方已经被销毁了，教授又......”  
“所以我才问你，如果有我的血清可以在三天之内研制出解药吗？”  
蓉生物看着白大神，终于妥协地叹了一口气，“我会尽力。”

黑暗的房间因为有了同伴而变得没有那么可怕。  
他把筷子放下，看着眼前吃得津津有味的人，“都那么胖了还吃。”  
“你懂什么，这个叫健康。”男孩看了一眼他没吃完的饭，“你不吃了？”  
“不好吃。”  
“这么挑食可不行！就算你是妖怪也得多吃点。”  
“那你吃吧，等你再吃胖点，我直接吃了你就行了。”  
“你……你说过不吃我的。”本来吃得正香的人往后缩了缩，“说话不算话的人是小狗。”  
他感觉头有点发沉，不想继续和对方说下去，把头埋入膝间不说话。  
“你怎么了？”男孩把碗放下，凑了过来，“你不舒服吗？”  
他没有力气回答问题，浑身都不舒服，难道终于要死了吗？  
“你该不会是没有人肉吃饿的吧？”男孩把自己的胳膊递到他面前，“我给你吃一口吧，但是你要轻一点，我怕疼。”  
明明自己怕到发抖却固执地举着胳膊递给自己，他感到有点好笑，于是忍不住笑了起来。  
“你笑什么？”  
“笑你是个笨蛋。”  
“怎么说话呢？我是好心好意怕你饿着！快点，你再不吃，我可就后悔了。”  
“我不吃笨蛋的肉，吃了也会变成笨蛋。”  
“你讨厌！”  
男孩因为生气推了他一把，他没有力气支撑，摔倒在地上，这一下可吓坏了男孩，焦急地趴到他的身边抱着他哭，“对不起，我不是故意的，你不会死吧？你能不能不要死啊？”  
他的头疼得厉害，眼皮坠下来，就这么昏了过去。  
仿佛在无边无际的黑暗深渊之中不断下坠，他什么也抓不住，只有耳边停不下来的哭声陪伴着他，很吵，但是也很令人安心。

梦里的哭声仿佛很近，白大神睁开眼睛，才发现自己不小心趴在病床边睡着了，魏什么已经醒了过来，他现在没有任何发狂的迹象，只是不知为何哭得很伤心——像小孩子一样，白大神靠过去替他擦眼泪，“怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
哭得正伤心的人终于找到了救命稻草一般，挣扎着想抓住白大神，但他被紧紧绑在床上，根本无法动作分毫，生怕他的剧烈动作会触发应急系统，白大神赶忙握住了他的手，“别怕，有我在。”  
这话说出口之后他才感觉有些恍惚，但还来不及深想，魏什么就回握住他的手，“周围太黑了，我害怕。”  
——真像个小孩子一样。  
白大神哑然失笑，准备站起身打开实验室里的灯，但手却被紧紧抓住了，“你别走。”  
“我不走，我只是去开灯。”  
虽然听到回答的人拼命点了点头，但仍旧是拽着自己不肯撒手，白大神无可奈何，只好掏出手机打开手电来照亮，“这样可以了吗？”  
“嗯。”面前的人乖巧的点了点头，紧紧地盯着他瞧，白大神被盯得有些心慌，把视线挪开了些，“你看什么？”  
“谢谢你。”魏什么没有什么别的心思，本着亲近帮了自己的人的心态对白大神笑得灿烂，“你可真是个好人。”  
白大神却笑不出来，此刻的魏什么对他没有丝毫欺骗利用，可他宁愿时光倒流回对方用枪抵着自己的时候，他侧过脸将自己藏在黑暗之中，用手背飞快擦掉不小心流出来的泪，努力压抑住感情，“你错了。”  
“对不起，你生气了吗？”或许是因为白大神说话的语气太过严厉，又听到了错了两个字，魏什么的情绪低落下来，像是做错事的小孩子一样，语气之中带了几分小心翼翼。  
这让白大神又生出几分不忍心，他重新看向躺在那里的人，用手揉了揉他的头发，“我没生气，你不用害怕。”  
魏什么听了这话刚想笑，却忽然皱紧了眉头，咬紧牙关用力摇着头，额头上也开始冒出汗滴，白大神想替他擦去汗，但他挣扎得反而更厉害，像是害怕一样，白大神稍稍迟疑了片刻，躺在那里的人再次失去理智，用比从前更大的力气挣扎着，连病床都开始震颤起来。  
白大神把手臂递过去，躺在那里的人立刻大口咬住，贪婪地吸吮着流出来的血，但应急系统已经运行，镇静剂再次被注射进他的体内，不多时，魏什么便再次陷入了沉睡。

“这种病毒为了更方便控制人，所以会压抑人的脑神经，如果是一般情况会导致人失智，但可能因为你的血让那种病毒的毒性稍有减轻，所以他现在的神智相当于五六岁的孩子。”蓉生物正在做最后的准备，她虽赶在最后期限前完成了研制，却来不及做更多的测试来做确认。  
白大神站在实验室外透过玻璃墙看向躺在里面的人，魏什么在清醒时的表现确实与孩童无异，他怕黑，怕鬼，喜欢撒娇，很容易满足，而且还对自己产生了极强的依赖感。  
“这叫做印随现象，因为神智倒退记忆缺失，他对于世界是很恐惧的，这让他更加依赖于自己第一眼所看到的人……况且这段时间你一直陪在他的身边，他也很容易对你产生依赖感。”  
听到白大神不自觉发出的疑问，蓉生物继续解释道，“不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
蓉生物也走到玻璃窗边，此时魏什么是清醒的，他虽然被紧紧固定在病床上，却一直侧着头紧紧盯着白大神的方向。  
“不过……”蓉生物的视线转过来，落到白大神的脸上——他都没注意到自己此刻投入了多少感情，饶是与他相识已久，蓉生物也从未见过有谁能够这样牵动着他的所有情绪——她无奈地叹了一口气，继续说道，“不过用过解药之后，他的神智自然会慢慢复原，到时候他……”  
“我知道。”白大神打断她的话，“什么时候开始？”  
“随时。”  
“开始吧。”  
“但这药并不能算作完全成功，如果……”  
“不会的。”白大神注意到躺在那里的魏什么对着他笑了笑，也回望着对方笑了笑，“我相信他。”

大天师推开书房的门，又被烟味呛得后退了一步，“您这儿怎么又开始上香了？”  
白大神随手把烟熄灭，看了过去，“解药有作用吗？”  
“这么担心怎么自己偷着跑了？嘴上说一套，背地里干一套，这也不是大丈夫所为啊。”  
白大神没回答，又拿出一根烟，大天师赶在他点燃之前几步赶过去抢走，“我的祖宗诶，您知不知道过敏也会死人啊？”  
“我心里有数，死不了。”  
“您可得了吧，之前还说我心里有数就拿那个小警察玩玩，结果不也玩出感情了吗？”  
“他不一样。”  
“有什么不一样？这个时候喜欢就得上，哎，但是咱提前说好不是那种上啊，再说了，你那种上也没少上，怎么好好说出来就那么难？”  
“你话怎么那么多呢？”  
“你不知道吗？我就是话多，说话就是我的职业，再说了，你干都干出来了，还怕我说什么？”  
白大神懒得再回答，转过头把玩着自己的打火机。  
“得嘞，算我刚才多话，你要不想见他就别见，反正再过几天就能给送回去了，你见了也是白见。”

大天师走了之后书房又恢复了安静。  
白大神本想再点燃一根烟，但想到刚才的话又把烟放了回去，他不能放任自己再继续这样下去，今天他联系了在M国的张代表和潘打工，得知目前病毒的事情不容乐观，那些人将病毒下在饮用水之中，有一个村子的人甚至都为此变成行尸走肉。  
不能再继续感情用事下去了。  
这也是他不想再见魏什么的理由，他不能再任由那个人的地位在自己心中继续放大，这样就会有了软肋，让他没办法保持绝对的理智。  
但话虽这么说着，他却忍不住再次掏出那个人的小本子，一页一页地翻看下去，这个本或许也作为日记使用，他看到上面记了许多鸡毛蒜皮的小事，若是平时他一定要嗤笑写下这些话的人实在太过无聊，但他此时看着一句又一句关于生活的琐碎小事，只觉得有趣，仿佛能看到那个人手舞足蹈绘声绘色地对自己讲述这些无足轻重的小事。  
他仔细记住那些根本没有任何意义的信息，有时会在心里回答一句，有时忍不住笑出来，有时则叹息着摇摇头，直到敲门声把他唤醒。  
白大神把那个本子收好后才回答，“进来。”  
推门而入的人是魏什么。  
白大神的神色变了变，他侧过脸不去看那个人，故意沉下了声音，“你怎么来了？”  
“我想你了。”魏什么的语气可怜巴巴的，像是被人抛弃了一样，“没有你在，我害怕。”  
白大神的心好像都被这番话融化了，但他不敢转过头去看，只好继续用不带感情的语气开口，“我很忙，不可能一直陪你。”  
“那我能不能待在你身边？不说话，就只看着你。”害怕被抛弃的人小心翼翼地询问道。  
白大神的手攥紧了椅子扶手，狠下心拒绝，“不行。”  
“我保证一声也不出，也不行吗？”  
“不行！”  
几乎是把这句话喊了出来，逐步靠近的人吓了一跳，房间中陷入沉默。  
该走了吗？该走了吧。  
听不到对方发出来的任何声响，有液体落在镜片上碎成几瓣，如果可以看到，胸腔里那颗心应该也是这样的，所以他才会痛苦到喘不上来气。  
但很快有湿润的液体落在脖颈，顺着衣领流了下去，有人趴在他的身侧，亲吻他的侧脸。  
很轻的吻，带着生疏感，能感受到对方在努力取悦自己，但还是显得很笨拙，有时想伸出舌头舔舔自己，却不小心用牙齿碰上来。  
白大神深呼一口气，把身侧的人狠狠推开，魏什么倒在地上，有些无措地看向他，“他们说你会喜欢这样的。”  
没有心情再去追究他们是谁，白大神控制住自己不去扶起倒在那里的人，“你能不能离开？”  
“你生我的气了吗？”  
没有回答，他看着脸上挂着泪水的人，才后知后觉反应出刚刚的湿润液体是何物。  
“你讨厌我吗？”  
“我……”应该说讨厌的，就算自己不说，等到他完全恢复之后也会这么对自己说，可白大神就是说不出口那两个字。  
魏什么站起身，像是做错事的小孩一样低着头，“那我现在走，你能不能不讨厌我？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我走了。”原本很高的人此时耷拉着脑袋，就好像缩成一团似的弱小无助，白大神努力不让自己胸中奔腾的情感奔涌而出，攥住扶手的手都有些疼到麻木了。  
快点走吧，如果再不走，他就再也控制不住自己了。  
魏什么走到门口，在把手放在门把手上前最后一次回过身，“那我真的走了。”  
哭腔已经遮掩不住，还夹杂着细小的抽噎声，泪水挂满了整张脸，但因为怕惹人生气而仍旧努力笑着。  
刚刚的克制都成了一场笑话，白大神站起身快步追了过去，一把将即将打开的门抵住，魏什么转过身，看向将自己困在两臂之间的人。  
不过这几步的距离竟已经让他气喘吁吁，心脏就要跳出胸腔，替他去挽留眼前的人，白大神深深注视着魏什么，两人的视线在空中缠绕在一起，谁都不愿意错开眼睛片刻。  
“我……”赶在魏什么继续说下去之前，白大神侧过头吻住对方，他终于学会了如何温柔的对待这件事情，轻柔地带领着略显生涩的人慢慢沉浸在足以融化一切的爱意之中。  
并深深沉沦。  
且永不愿逃离。  
“我爱你。”

将之后的事情交代妥当后，白大神捏着蓉生物刚刚交给自己的名片推开房间的门。  
“小白！”正坐在床上和衬衫纽扣搏斗的魏什么看到他立刻笑了起来，从床上跳下来几步扑进白大神的怀里，把头扎进他的肩窝处蹭了蹭。  
天真，单纯，毫无机心，是小孩子对待自己喜欢的大人的态度。  
白大神轻轻啄了一下他的耳垂，怀里的人挪开了一下，用手揉了揉自己的耳朵，“痒。”  
“对不起。”白大神拉住他的手，眼前的人头发乱糟糟的，几撮不安分的呆毛翘了起来，身上的衬衫穿得乱七八糟，纽扣系错了位置，锁骨便这样明晃晃地露出来，略长的衬衫下还没来得及套上裤子，一条修长笔直的腿就这样完全暴露在空气之中。  
明明窗户敞开着，清凉的海风顺着窗口吹拂在脸上，白大神却感到一股热流涌到脸上，他的喉结动了动，“你的衣服......”  
“这衣服太难穿了！”魏什么听他提到自己的衣服，立刻撒起娇来，“扣子也不好系，你看我的手都系疼了。”  
白大神看着魏什么有些发红的指尖，对着那指尖轻轻呵了一口气，面前的人一脸期待的样子看着他，让他无法拒绝，“我帮你穿。”  
“太好了，我就知道你最好了。”魏什么凑过来在他的脸上用力的亲了一口，白大神低下头清了清嗓子，拉着魏什么回到床边。  
魏什么坐在白大神的腿上，也许是担心摔下去，他的手臂紧紧地揽在白大神的脖子上，白大神逐个解开他系错的纽扣，紧致的肌肉露了出来，还有隐隐约约的牛奶香气冒了出来，眼前的人就像一块奶糖，甜蜜黏人却又不自知，白大神稳了稳心神，努力克制住自己涌起的欲望，定下心认真系纽扣。  
但他无法避免自己呼出的热气扑打到对方的胸膛上，无法避免这些热气顺着光滑的皮肤四处游窜，无法避免自己的手指会不小心蹭到对方敏感的皮肤并激起对方的微微的颤栗，所以等到他终于将最后一个纽扣扣好之后，魏什么和他之间的距离已经贴得极近，他的头几乎可以靠在对方的胸膛上，并感觉到对方胸前的凸起正隔着衬衫布料在自己的脸上蹭来蹭去。  
孩子的神智无法理解性欲的苏醒，但成年人的身体又无法克制住原始的冲动，听着魏什么发出的叹息一般的呻吟，白大神的手指向下移动，果然触碰到对方已经胀起的地方，不过轻轻揉搓一下，坐在身上的人便发出一声难耐的呻吟。  
魏什么的双臂瞬间离开了白大神的脖子，他紧紧捂住自己的嘴，像是不明白自己怎么会发出这种声音一样，白大神担心他摔下去，用空出的一只手搂住他的腰，另一只手却并未停歇，继续揉搓着越来越对方越来越精神的位置，有液体沾湿了手掌下的布料。  
白大神看向魏什么，眼前的人眼圈发红，一只手捂住嘴，把呜咽声都咽进了喉咙之中，另一只手握住他的肩膀，用力到指尖都有些发白。  
“别怕，叫出来吧。”  
“呜呜呜......不要！”  
趁着对方拒绝的时候，手上稍稍加力，一声呻吟便趁机钻了出来，白大神靠过去隔着衬衫吸吮对方胸前的凸起，舌尖抵在质地柔软的衣料上来回碾压，手指将对方的内裤勾下，直接在柱身上来回动作，再也无法抑制住的呻吟一声响过一声，魏什么把头垂下来，手在他的背后胡乱地抓来抓去，“好难受......”  
“很快就好了。”手上的力气加重几分，用牙齿将刚刚系好的纽扣再次解开，舌尖直接落在皮肤上，眼前的人喘息渐深，每次吐息都好像用尽自己全身的力量一样，终于发出最后一声呻吟，抓在后背上的手指扣紧，白浊色的液体喷溅出来。  
失去力气的人完全瘫软在白大神的身上，他的心跳很快，随着这急促的心跳声，白大神感到自己的心跳也乱了节奏，他揽着身上的人拉开些距离，想去亲亲那个人此时泛着红的眼角，身上的人却哭了起来，有些无措地拽着衬衫下摆，“衣服脏了。”  
“别管衣服了。”白大神把坐在身上的人放倒在床上，欺身压了上去，魏什么不知所措地想要逃开，紧贴在一起的下身相互蹭动，更勾起心头的欲火无法克制，白大神吻住身下的人，原本浑身颤抖着的人逐渐平静下来，手臂缠绕住他的脖子回吻回来。  
稍稍侧身解开腰带，把裤子踹掉，金属扣敲在地面上的时候一吻刚好结束，白大神看着身下眼神带着些迷茫的人，感觉自己就要被吸入他的眼眸之中。  
“刚刚舒服吗？”他凑近对方的耳边，有意在那里吹着气。  
“嗯......”身下的人果然又有了反应，双腿不自觉地攀到他的腰际，一下又一下地顶了过来。  
“想不想......更舒服一点？”舌尖从耳廓开始一圈一圈地舔着对方完全变红的耳朵，下身顶蹭的频率更快了几分，模模糊糊的几声呜咽作为回答。  
白大神抬起身从枕头下取出安全套和润滑剂，魏什么似乎对他套上套子的行为很好奇，他便拿着对方的手来动作，此时神智等同于孩子的人什么也不懂，趁此机会便模仿着白大神刚刚的动作上下撸动几下，白大神抓住他乱来的手，深深呼出一口气，“别动。”  
赶在理智崩塌的前一刻把润滑剂挤在手指上，冰凉的液体让他定了定神，重新看向躺在那里一无所知的人——这算不算是一种犯罪呢？  
但他犯下的罪已经很多了，也便不在乎多加上一桩。  
手指在大腿根部落下，辗转游移着靠近穴口，身下的人躲了躲，马上又被抓着脚腕拽回来，挂在脚腕的红绳被一同握在掌心，来回摩挲时的触感也便更为敏锐，手指探到穴口附近，即便不明白将要发生的事情，白大神也能察觉到对方的紧张，他对着对方笑了笑作为安慰，“别怕，会很舒服的。”  
手指缓慢探进秘境，被进入的人很明显并不认为这是件舒服的事情，魏什么咬住了下唇，探着头看着白大神的动作，明明想要逃开，却因为害怕惹对方生气而不敢乱动，连额头都渗出了汗。  
白大神此时的情形也不比他好上几分，柔软的内壁将他的手指包裹住，这让他想要尽快在这里开疆辟土，但他同样不敢冒进，明明曾经在这里任意肆为多次，现在却生怕自己会伤害到对方。  
这或许就是爱？  
甚至于脑海之中都有一个声音在不断说着，轻一点，再轻一点，他怕疼却不愿说，千万不要伤到他。  
手指触到那一点，注意到魏什么轻轻抖动了一下，白大神在那一点上碾压戳弄，身下的人挣扎得更厉害了，像是想逃离，又像是渴求更多，这恐怕连他自己都搞不清楚，刺激所造成的生理反应则更为明显，内壁变得更为灼热，肠液不断分泌，手指在动作的同时能够听到搅拌的水声，和软糯的呻吟声夹杂在一起，第二根手指继续探入，之后是第三根手指……  
这次扩张进行得极为缓慢，令人心焦的过程让他们的欲望无限伸长也无限放大，抵在穴口的时候白大神将魏什么揽起身，用舌尖卷去他额头上的汗滴，“受不了就告诉我。”  
魏什么早已没什么心思听他在说什么了，随便点嗯了几声就当作回复，被进入时才回过神，眼泪一下流了出来，“不要……不要！”  
感觉到被对方夹紧，白大神也并不比他好过几分，但他尚且不至于完全丧失理智，“要我出去吗？”  
说着稍稍向后撤了些，但魏什么紧紧缠住了他，“不要……”  
也不知是不要进还是不要出，况且这种情形本就令人进退不得，白大神只好安慰起眼前的人，一边吻着他的脸一边用手揉捏他挺立的乳尖，下面终于放松了些，他略微向前顶了顶，感觉对方没有刚才那么抗拒了，才敢加大些力度，让两人完全合为一体。  
白大神怀抱着眼前的人律动着，注视着他的表情在痛苦和愉悦间变换着，听他难以抑制的喘息和呻吟，还夹杂着呼唤着自己名字的声音，自对方半张着的口中掠夺呼吸，明明应该是极为幸福的时刻，但白大神的脑海中却不断闪现着另一个画面。  
“我讨厌你，我希望你从来没存在过，我希望你消失！”  
胸口空了一个窟窿，这是无论拥有多少爱都无法填满的，他不过是在偷盗而已，从前他偷来了魏什么对那个沉睡在自己身体里另一个灵魂的爱，现在他则倚仗着对方记忆缺失而偷来了他对自己无条件的信任。  
无论是哪一个，爱的都不是自己。  
无论是哪一个，都不该爱自己。  
白大神看到仍旧套在魏什么手腕上的红色发带，鲜艳的颜色刺眼得厉害，他将那个发带摘下来——魏什么没有反抗，他没有别的精力去顾及其他事情了——白大神摘掉了眼镜，戴上了发带，他不知道自己现在是什么样子，像不像那个照片里一样。  
他再次靠过去亲吻魏什么，用最温柔的方式接吻，身下的动作却毫不温柔，感受到湿热的液体溅在自己的小腹，被吻住的人软绵绵地趴在他的身上，但还是用尽力量回吻回来。  
眼前是一片望不到边际的光芒，白大神紧紧搂住魏什么，然后便是毫无保留的释放。  
他们紧紧搂着对方一起倒在床上，被性事折磨过的人眼皮已逐渐发沉，白大神凑过去吻他半阖着的眼皮，轻声对他说，“我想送你一件礼物。”  
“嗯？”  
“你会喜欢的。”  
“……”  
没有回答，对方似乎已经睡着了。  
白大神继续说着，“再等几天，我就把这个礼物送给你，你不要急。”  
魏什么发出一声轻哼，把头靠过来了些，他已经完全睡过去了。  
“不知道你的生日是什么时候，就当这是我提前送给你的生日礼物吧。”  
喉咙里发出一声咕哝，侧脸紧贴着他的胸膛，似乎在倾听心跳声。  
“生日快乐，希望你开心一辈子。”  
明明在笑，眼泪却流了出来，白大神盯着怀里的人仔细的看，想把这副模样深深地烙刻在自己心底。  
“生日快乐，我爱你。”  
他低下头，亲了亲对方的发顶。

海风吹进来，掉在地上的名片被吹动着翻滚了几圈，隐约可见上面印着的一行字。  
“著名心理学教授……”

tbc


End file.
